


Missing Something

by Ellie603



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, and closure, because fitzsimmons can't get together without hunter and bobbi, post-3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie603/pseuds/Ellie603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons are finally together, but things really haven't really felt normal around the Playground in a while. Maybe a post-mission excursion and a "chance" meeting with a few old friends will make all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Something

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the episode last night as I was sobbing over Hunter and Bobbi (when I should have been working on my actual homework or my Fairytale AU at least, but oh well) because one of the first things I thought off after everything was that when Fitzsimmons inevitably do get together, the long-time co-captains of our ship won't be there to see it. No big sister Bobbi congratulating Jemma and helping Fitz pick out an outfit for their first real date. No big brother Hunter jumping all around and teasing Fitz to such a point that Bobbi has to punch him to shut him up. And that thought makes me far too sad.
> 
> So here's my attempt at rectifying this situation.
> 
> Enjoy!

Fitz and Jemma had been together for about a month now (actually it was 28 days, 15 hours, and 52 minutes, but Fitz generally pretended that he didn’t remember the exact second that Jemma had asked if he was willing to try making this work to which he had nodded, not properly able to speak, after which she had kissed him and then Fitz was a little fuzzy on the details of the next at least half hour or so). 

The rest of the team had been excited when they discovered the news (by way of Daisy walking in on he and Jemma kissing in the lab a week after they’d talked things over and then shouting it to the entire base). Daisy, as evidenced by her original reaction, had been the most excited, but Fitz had gotten a wide smile and a clap on the back from Mack (the smile being especially important since Mack had been all too serious for the past few months), and even May and Coulson had seemed pleased. 

But Fitz couldn’t help but feeling like there was something missing. 

He had asked Jemma about it later that night, fully prepared to have to explain that it wasn’t anything to do with her, but rather everyone else, but Jemma had agreed with him immediately. 

“There definitely _is_ something missing,” she said, smiling sadly at him from where she sat on the edge of her bed. “Hunter and Bobbi.” 

Fitz sighed and sat down beside her. “That’s it. It’s just not right without them here.” Really nothing had quite been right since their friends had been forced to leave. 

Jemma leaned her head on Fitz’s shoulder. “They’d be happy for us, wouldn’t they?” 

Fitz laughed immediately. “ _Happy_? Jemma, they’d be thrilled. You think you’ve seen obnoxious Hunter before, I’d bet anything that’s nothing compared to Hunter if he knew that we’d gotten together, and Bobbi would hardly have been any better.” 

Jemma smiled against him. “Yeah. You’re right.” She stopped for a moment. “I just miss them.” 

Fitz turned and kissed the top of her head. “I miss them too, Jemma.” 

But weeks had gone by, and things were going well. Of course they’d had disagreements here and there, but that had always been part of their relationship, and, in Fitz’s opinion, it would have been weird to just get along perfectly with Jemma all the time. Plus, the little squabbles that had always dissolved themselves naturally with little to no effort could now be stopped with kissing, and Fitz found he was quite a big fan of this way of conflict resolution. 

Except for right now. He, Jemma, May, and Coulson had gone to some South Pacific Island where Malick apparently had a sketchy vacation home, albeit one not used particularly much, but Daisy had discovered some suspicious financial activity linked to the house, and Coulson, not having had many leads in the past few weeks, had decided to have them check it out. Coulson was overseeing the operation, May was there to break in if necessary, and Fitz and Simmons had come to try to infiltrate the estate with the DWARFs. 

But the DWARFs hadn’t been able to break through security doors, so Coulson was about to send May in. Only he wanted Fitz to go with her. 

“It’s not safe for you to go on a mission like this!” Jemma yelled at him, taking care that her voice not be too loud, since May and Coulson were only just on the far side of the plane. “We came to take care of the DWARFs, not go into the field!” 

“It’s completely safe, Jemma,” Fitz argued. “The DWARFs didn’t detect anyone except for 2 guards, and the ICERs can take them out no problem, plus I’ll be with May! Couldn’t be a safer mission.” 

“This wasn’t the plan!” 

Fitz looked sheepish. 

“Right?” Jemma continued, her eyes blazing. 

“I _may_ have told Coulson that if he needed me to go with May that I could do it,” Fitz mumbled to his feet. 

“FITZ!” 

“It’s fine, Jemma! Don’t worry!” 

“Were you just going to not tell me about this?” she accused. 

“Well, I knew you’d have to find out right about now…” 

Jemma glared at him. 

“Agent Fitz!” Coulson’s voice came from the front of the plane. “You and May need to move out.” 

Fitz looked at Jemma pleadingly, but she was determinedly avoiding his gaze. 

Fitz sighed and picked up his gun, leaving Jemma and following May out of the plane. 

As Fitz had explained to Jemma, the mission _was_ a simple one with not a lot of danger. The guards were dispatched with a couple of ICERs, he quickly broke through the security door, inside, as expected, were some computers (which made Fitz wish Daisy had been with them rather than off on some Inhuman training exercise) from which he was able to copy the information that Coulson wanted, at which point things got a little dicey as four armed guards surrounded them and Fitz only barely missed getting shot as he and May escaped the building. 

They made it back to the airfield, only a little worse for wear, but Jemma raced out to him anyway, hugging him tightly to her and pressing kisses across his face. 

“And don’t you ever do that again, Fitz,” she said, each word punctuated by a kiss. Finally she pulled back. “You scared me to death.” Fitz could see the concern in her eyes, even now that he was safe. 

“I’m okay, Jemma,” Fitz said softly, pulling her in for a proper kiss. 

“Fitzsimmons! We’re moving!” 

Fitz smiled sheepishly at Jemma as they raced back to the plane, fingers laced together. 

“Good work team,” Coulson said with a small smile as the plane took off. He turned the drive that contained the information Fitz had stolen over in the fingers of the most recent hand Fitz had designed for him. “One step closer to figuring out what Malick’s hiding.” 

Fitz and Jemma smiled at each other from where they sat shoulder-to-shoulder in front of him. 

Coulson glanced over at May as though asking a silent question to which she shrugged, almost smiling. 

“What would you say to an afternoon off?” Coulson said after a moment, turning to Fitz and Jemma.

“Sir?” Fitz asked, confused.

“I hear there’s a nice beach a few islands over,” Coulson explained. “I think we can stop by for an hour or so.” 

Fitz turned to Jemma who looked just as dumbfounded as he did. 

“Um… that sounds…” 

“Great!” Jemma finished for him. “Lovely, in fact.” 

“Good.” Coulson nodded and moved away. 

“Since when do we get to go to the beach after a mission?” Fitz half-whispered to Jemma. 

Jemma laughed. “I don’t know, but Daisy and the rest of them are going to be furious.” 

“If only we’d brought bathing suits,” Fitz said wistfully. 

But almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, a bag came flying at him, landing roughly in his lap. 

“What the-?” 

Inside were bathing suits for both he and Jemma. 

The pair looked up to see May nod at them before she following Coulson. 

Fitz and Jemma grinned at each other. 

Less than an hour later found Fitz and Jemma making their way down a crowded, albeit gorgeous, stretch of beach. Coulson and May had elected to get lunch at an overpriced restaurant overlooking the ocean, letting Fitz and Jemma have their first real afternoon away together. They’d gone to dinner alone a few times, but an afternoon out at the beach together was a luxury they hadn’t ever come close to. 

Jemma laid out their blanket (handed to them by May as she sent them away to the shore) and Fitz set down their towels (another surprise gift from their friend). 

“This is what real couples feel like, isn’t it?” Jemma said as she smiled at him. “Relaxing days by the beach without worrying about criminal agencies set on taking over the world?” 

“I suppose,” Fitz replied, taking a step toward her, “though I’m not sure I mind either way. As long as I’m with you.” 

Jemma closed the last of the distance between them and pressed her lips to his, his hands automatically wrapping behind her back to pull her toward him. 

“OH MY-” The exclamation ended abruptly, as though the speaker had been tackled to the ground. 

Fitz and Jemma broke apart following the source of the noise. 

And there, across the beach, in a pile on the sand, were Hunter and Bobbi. 

The outburst had clearly been Hunter’s; if the British voice hadn’t given him away, the fact that Bobbi was on top of him trying to muffle the noise certainly did. 

“Oh my God,” Jemma whispered leaning her forehead against Fitz’s arm. “I can’t believe it.” 

“And now we definitely know how Hunter would react to seeing us together,” Fitz said, grinning. 

“They must still have someone tailing them,” Jemma said, turning back to where Bobbi was now allowing Hunter up off the sand. “That wouldn’t have been necessary otherwise.”

Fitz nodded. “Still, it’s good to see they’re doing well.” 

“Yeah, it is.” 

Hunter brushed the sand off himself, clearly yelling at Bobbi, though not loudly enough for Fitz and Jemma to hear. Bobbi, for her part, was staring at him exasperatedly, an expression that made Fitz smile in its familiarity. 

Bobbi tilted her head toward Fitz and Jemma, and Hunter finally turned back around. 

Any annoyance that Hunter had expressed at being knocked over by Bobbi was gone the instant he saw Fitz and Jemma looking over at him and Bobbi. He grinned madly at them, shaking his head slightly as though to say that he never thought it would ever happen, but giving them a thumbs up of approval. 

Bobbi offered them a nod that Fitz knew was a congratulations, and he and Jemma nodded back with matching smiles, as they laced their fingers together. 

After a moment, Bobbi took Hunter’s hand, and the pair left the beach, both surreptitiously glancing back one final time before they disappeared into the throng of beach-goers. 

Fitz sighed and turned to Jemma. “I’m so glad we got to see them.” 

Jemma nodded, her eyes slightly watery. “It makes me feel better; I’m not sure why.” 

Fitz nodded. “It does for me too.” 

The pair stood in silence for a moment. 

“Race you to the ocean?” Jemma said finally, pulling off her cover-up, a competitive edge to her voice that Fitz knew well. “Bet I can beat you.” 

“In your dreams, Simmons,” Fitz fired back, his t-shirt already off and on the blanket. 

Laughing, the pair chased after each other toward the water, more carefree than they’d been in months, and definitely happier than they had been even ten minutes before. 

* * *

“That went surprisingly well, Coulson,” May said, clearly impressed, from the deck of the restaurant where the pair had witnessed the entire scene. 

Coulson nodded. “It did. I figured Hunter and Bobbi would need a pick-me-up as much as these two did.” 

“Maybe think about sending Mack somewhere around here sometime soon,” May suggested. 

“I may need him and Daisy for an urgent mission down here in a week or two,” Coulson replied. 

May smiled slightly and turned her attention back to the ocean where Jemma was in the process of trying (and failing) to tackle Fitz. 

“It’s convenient that Malick happens to have a house down here,” May said casually after a moment. 

“It certainly is.”


End file.
